From Paris With Love?
by Niknakz93
Summary: On a trip to Britain, Balthazar has a close encounter with something not human AKA beer. Funny little short story and some drunk Balthy! R&R


**From Paris With Love**

**Balthazar looked up at the ferry now, wondering why the hell he didn't just teleport to that little island called Britain or whatever. Sure, he'd been around the world, his own vessel from posh little Paris. Well, not so little, but compared to the far reaches of Heaven, the place was tiny.**

**And his destination now was a pinprick on the Heavenly map.**

**He stepped forwards, touching the guards forehead as he went past, making him let the angel onto the boat.**

**A few tweaks here and there, and he was an official passenger bound for Southampton.**

**Balthazar now watched the other passengers waving madly at the people on the land, who were also waving back. He raised an eyebrow at them, then saw a little girl on her mothers shoulders, looking upset that no one was waving to her. He took pity on her and waved a few times, making her grin and wave madly back.**

**He chuckled now and put an arm on the railing- these humans could be so strange sometimes, but amusing and intriguing at the same time.**

**-FPWL-**

**Later on, after nearly a hundred strolls around the ship, he plonked himself down on a bench and stared at the ocean for God knew how long, until-**

**"Excuse me sir?"**

**He looked up now to see a pretty little young woman with light brown hair and deep emerald eyes. She looked lost, then confirmed it by asking. "Do you know where cabin 67 is? I got lost..."**

**Balthazar grinned now and got up, going. "Of course Mon Cherie." then she giggled and said. "Oh, that accent... French?"**

**"That's correct little missy."**

**She smiled now, cheeks flushing a little, then glanced out to sea and said hastily. "I'm Emily." He nodded and took her hand, pressing his lips briefly to it and empathizing on. "Balthazar. Enchantee to meet you."**

**He could see that Emily was taken aback by his charms and good manners, then snapped out of it as she asked. "Cabin 67?"**

**"Oh yes. Right this way."**

**As they made their way through the cabins, Balthazar questioned the young human woman on her life. She came from a little town in England, which was where she was heading- back home to see her parents. She lived in Delaware when she was working as a clothes designer, making her own fashion brand and selling them.**

**They had made a detour now, heading to the restaurant and sat opposite each other, Emily asking for the fish and chips, then asked Balthazar if he wanted a beer. **

**He chuckled and said. "I'm more of wine guy, but go on- never had beer before."**

**She looked shocked now, then called the waiter over with a beer and shoved it before him, going. "There. Drink!"**

**Balthazar looked at the murky substance with skeptic eyes, then picked it up and took a sip, feeling surprised when it tasted nice.**

**Emily watched in dumbstruck silence as he downed it in one and grinned. "More?"**

**-FPWL-**

**A few hours later, a small crowd had gathered, watching the guy drink down his umpeeth beer, then put it down and grin. "Anyone going to challenge me?"**

**I guy stepped forwards, chic and expensively dressed. "Ok then. The stakes?"**

**Balthazar raised an eyebrow, then grinned. He lent forwards and just said. "Your soul."**

**A guy now chuckled and called. "You're drunk!" then- "Try money idiot!"**

**But now his challenger smirked and nodded. "Anything else?"**

**"Yeah, a little kiss before we begin?"**

**The guy guffawed now and said. "You French and your kissing!"**

**"So? I'm not going to "French Kiss" you. You're not my type sweetheart."**

**The guy scowled, then lent forwards, thinking the guy was going to kiss his cheeks. What a nasty little shock he got, and the crowd snorted in laughter at his face, then Balthazar smirked at him- the guys soul was his anyway. Even if he had been embarrassed big time.**

**A little while later, then guy groaned and tried to finish his nineteenth beer, but couldn't handle it and slumped onto the table, while Balthazar, albeit, hiccuping a little and feeling in an unusually good mood, grinned and said quietly to him, tapping the back of his unconscious head twice. "Sorry pal- looks like I win."**

**He stood up now and stumbled a little, wondering if this was what humans called "drunk"**

**Needless to say, Emily had to help the drunken angel back to his cabin.**

The result of a drabble prompt by Lover-Fighter-Writer:D might be adding more to this and turn it into a proper story if people want- got a few ideas in mind(: Reviews much loved! x


End file.
